Complot
by rinachi
Summary: Un bar, un barman, cinco chicos iniciando una aventura peligrosa para confesarse al amor de su vida... solo una regla: "Juego limpio"... sí, claro. [EVENTO: "Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko]


**Complot**

* * *

Los personajes no son creación mía, sino de Fijimaki sensei, yo solo los he tomado para hacer una historia loca.

¡Felicidades Kuroko!

Notas de autora al final.

* * *

Cuantas personas no habían pasado por ese bar, desde viejos con historias increíbles a mocosos con licencias falsas que deseaban sentirse malos, pero las más peculiares que había conocido hasta ahora eran ese grupo de chicos con excéntricas cabelleras de colores, bueno el no podía quejarse su cabello tampoco era muy común.

Volviendo a los jóvenes de los que hablaba, recordaba cómo había iniciado siendo solo uno, y terminaron siendo un gran grupo, un total de seis. Y ahora, después de diez años, estaban graduados siendo gentes productivas para la sociedad; uno medico, otro detective, el más raro repostero, el rubio modelo, el pelirrojo contador y el más bajito psicólogo.

Habían cambiado tanto en esos años pero seguían juntándose en aquel para para festejar fechas importantes, en la misma mesa, a la misma hora. Su graduación, un corazón roto, nuevo trabajo, y cosas como esas eran las más comunes. Ya incluso el ya tenía memorizado todas las fechas de su nacimiento y él se encargaba de llevar la bebida especial.

Un treinta estaban reunidos todos, menos el más bajo de todos lo cual le hizo decepcionar un poco, sí, bueno le gustaba pero bueno que podía ofrecerle al sensual psicólogo, el era solo un cantinero, sexy pero aun así cantinero. Con su romance frustrado, llevó las respectivas bebidas a aquellos gallardos chicos.

-Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de Tetsu.-añadió Ahomine como me gusta llamarlo, porque el idiota una vez me vomito el lugar.

-Muy brillante Daiki.-bufó un chico pelirrojo cuyos ojos son impares.-ahora puedes hacer una aportación de algo que desconozcamos.-ante tal comentario todos soltaron una pequeña risa, incluso Taiga tuvo que contenerse.

-Akashi idiota. Ese no era el punto, bueno realmente me gustaría que me dejaran ese día pues para estar con él.-todos los presentes dejaron el momento la burla-verán, después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que quiero estar con Tetsu, me gusta.

Todos dejaron sus respectivas bebidas sobre la barra, el cantinero le prestó atención al chico también.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo Aomine.-dijo un chico de pelo verde ajustándose los lentes.- yo también voy por Kuroko.

-Lo siento Minechi, Midochin, pero si se acercan a Kurochin tendré que aplastarlos.-se unió a la pelea.

-Ninguno de ustedes merece el amor de Tetsuya.-sentenció.

-Esto debe ser una broma, todos nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo para decirnos que nos gusta la misma persona.- recalcando el "nos" gritó escéptico un rubio perforado.

Todos comenzaron a armar el alboroto, que bueno que no había más clientes o tuviera que echarlos, eso y que le interesaba la plática. Discutían sobre quién pasaría el día premiado con el chico de cabello azul. Definitivamente alguien saldría sin un ojo si no llagaban a un acuerdo pronto y por su vida del pelirrojo que los obligaría a limpiar la sangre derramada, porque, qué asco hacerlo el mismo.

-No tenemos que discutir sobre esto, piénsenlo, a Kurokochi no le agradaría en lo más mínimo no tener a todos su amigos juntos.

Las cabezas restantes afirmaron, de seguro se sentiría mal el peliazul.

-Aún así eso no arregla el problema, es obvio que no voy a compartirlo.-comenzó a pelear de nuevo el moreno.

-Basta Daiki.-sentenció Sei.- por primera vez Ryota dijo algo inteligente, podemos arruinar ese día especial y a nadie le convendría.

-Podemos llevarlo a algún restaurant a comer, cada uno se le confesará, lo dejaremos marchar con el que acepte.- propuso el peliverde muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Me parece bien.-aceptó el Atsushi.-pero ¿cómo lo aremos? ¿Turnos?

Al final terminaron jugando piedra papel y tijeras para ver quién iba primero, terminando de la siguiente manera.

-Akashi.- ¿Qué? no era obvio

-Murasakibara.-suerte

-Kise.- Desgraciado

-Aomine.- pues ya que

-Midorima.- debía conseguir un amuleto más grande de la suerte.

Al final solo sonrieron los unos a los otros.

-Que sea un juego limpio.-dijeron al unisono.

Definitivamente no lo sería, habría de todo un poco y aquel cantinero pelirrojo se alegró de que al menos no sería en su bar.

**...(Complot, complot, xD) …**

Era bastante extraño, ese día ya lo tenía libre y esperaba que fueran al bar de siempre como lo habían hecho los años pasados. Era casi nostálgico, cada uno de sus cumpleaños que había vivido ahí pero bueno.

Se miró al espejo checando su aspecto, traje de color plata rayado, camisa azul y corbata negra. Conociéndoles se irían a lo más caro, lo mejor era irarreglado.

Un poco de perfume y listo, sería la sensación de la velada, rió ante la ocurrencia, él de entre todos los de su grupo era el menos atractivo, no le llamaría la atención a una mosca ni aunque ésta topara con él.

Tomó sus llaves y salió, hoy no sacaría el carro puesto que si llegara a la ebriedad no sería prudente conducir.

**...(Complot, complot, xD) …**

Para la ocasión el imponente Akashi había reservado en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokyo, ya había preparado el su violín para tocar una suve melodía y crear un ambiente romántico y cálido, solo ellos dos… si, ellos dos porque nadie en su sano juicio se declararía frente a sus amigos. Conociendo a Tetsuya, enfrente de otro jamás aceptaría debido a su naturaleza tímida.

Había sido un poquito malo, pero solo un poco. Había mandado un mensaje a los demás que la cena estaba programada para las 9:00 de la noche pero había citado al chico de cabellos azules una hora antes, conociéndolo llegaría unos minutos antes.

Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, al sentarse el chico peliazul inmediatamente comenzaría todo, se le declararía y ya cuando los otros llegarán quizás solo soplar la velita al pastel juntos, y se marcharían a tener una noche inolvidable. Perfecto.

**...(Complot, complot, xD) …**

-¿Algo sucede?-preguntaron tres cabecitas coloridas arribando al bello lugar.

Solo basto oír sus musicales y divertidas voces para hacerlo girar su cabeza muy tipo exorcista y mirarlos con ojos psicópatas.

-Llegan retrasados.-murmuró enojado el peliazul.

-Un caso.

-Un pastel.

-Sesión.

-Un paciente.

Se excusaron todos.

Malditos, ellos habían sido los responsables de lo que había sucedido, de otra manera lo hubieran acusado como un par de niñas con Tetsuya, no eran tan buenos y tampoco eran de los que perdonaban fácilmente.

-Al parecer hay un problema con nuestra reservación.-contestó el de ojos impares sonriendo forzadamente a los que acababan de llegar.-dicen que no hay tal, cuando yo hice una claramente hace una semana.-agregó un tono amenazante dirigido al recepcionista.

-No señor, no tenemos reservación alguna de algún Akashi.-agregó el tipo de la entrada.-si ya ha quedado claro, pueden moverse porque los clientes que sí tienen una reservación están esperando.

Un frustrado pelirrojo y cinco más tuvieron que salir sin nada que alegar. Hicieron al más bajo de lado y se reunieron en círculo para reformular el plan.

-Son unos malditos, jugaron sucio.-gruñó Sei.

-¿Nosotros? tú fuiste el que nos citó una hora tarde, no solo quisiste tomar ventaja, también nos hiciste quedar como cretinos frente a Kurokochi por llegar tarde, menos mal que Murasakibarachi actuó con astucia.

-Eso es lo que son, unos cretinos. ¿Ahora dónde festejaremos? han hecho que Tetsuya se arregle para nada… espera ¿Atsushi lo hizo?- eso sí lo dejó impresionado.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Casualmente mi pastelería surte a este restaurant, el pastel de Kurochin es muy peculiar, después de todo fue un invento de entre todos para él, fuiste muy detallado con cómo hacerlo y la hora.-alzó los hombros.- unir las piezas no fue difícil, y pues el dueño no es de los que olvidan los favores. No deberías subestimar a tus amigos.-terminó sonriendo de manera superior

Todos temblaron ante tal amenaza, cuando se lo proponía Murasakibara podría ser aterrador.

-Chicos.- irrumpió Kuroko.- será mejor movernos, comienza a helar.

-De eso estábamos hablando, mi departamento está cerca.-se adelantó el de cabello morado.- lamentamos la torpeza de Akachin.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Akashi Seijuro, fuera.

**...(Complot, complot, xD) …**

Llegaron al lujoso departamento, dejaron sus respectivos sacos en el perchero de la entrada. Ya sin miramientos aflojaron las corbatas y se remangaron sus camisas. Con uno fuera los demás podían respirar con tranquilidad porque, bueno Akashi era para todos, un peligro.

Dada la casualidad, Atsushi tenía en su refrigerador una tarta especial que casualmente tenía un letrero de "Happy Birthday Kuroko", sí, que casualidad.

Ya habían sacado y destapado una botella de champagne para acompañar la tarta, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa en una oscuridad espesa que no era total ya que una vela iluminaba con su pequeña luz. Como si regresaran a su infancia, comenzaron a cantar la melodía pegajosa de feliz cumpleaños. La sonrisa de Kuroko era invaluable para todos, tan sincera y amable.

El peliazul solo pensaba en lo feliz que era en ese preciso momento, no importaba que su reservación se hubiera cancelado, de todos modos odiaba esos lugares; siempre se sentía fuera de lugar. Sus amigos eran la cosa más importante que le había quedado después de la muerte de sus padres años atrás. Estar de esta manera con ellos no podría cambiarlas por nada. Sus voces descoordinadas solo hacían que sonriera más ampliamente.

La melodía llegó al final, tuvo que soplar su vela "que conozca a mi persona especial" deseó antes de eliminar esa llama. Junto con su soplido vinieron grandes aplausos.

-Felicidades Tetsu, ahora eres más viejo.-bromeó el investigador.

Y todos en bola terminaron abrazándolo calidamente.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Quién quiere tarta?-pregunto dándose un poco de aire entre esos musculosos cuerpos.

Sei y Shintaro se ofrecieron a ir por los platos y tenedores a la cocina dejando a los demás platicar un poco.

-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo Akashi, después de lo que te hizo Murasakibara.-musitó el peliverde.

-Ya lo hizo, además que más puedo hacer.-contestó con frustración.

-Pues…-buscó algo en su bolsillo.-puedes poner un poco de esto en su pastel y su siguiente destino no será Kuroko.-dijo entregándole un frasco.

-¿Quién lo imaginaría de ti, Shintaro?-bufó mirando la etiqueta, el otro solo atino a acomodar sus lentes.

Comenzaron a repartir la tarta con especial cuidado de que el que le diera su porción al más alto de grupo, fuera nada menos que el pelirrojo.

Todos felicitaron al pelimorado de tener tan buena mano para esto de la repostería. Kuroko le agradeció su torta. Pero como ya era previsto por todos anteriormente, había llegado la hora del segundo raund y Atsushi ya les había hecho señas de que precisaba estar a solas. Todos tuvieron que salir pero no por eso evitaron pegar su oreja a la puerta de la sala para escuchar.

-Creo que Murasakibarachi va a ganar.

-Que estupideces dices Kise.

-Piénsenlo, ganó puntos con su torta hecha a mano.

-No estamos tan seguros.- dijeron.

Todos miraron perplejos a los adictos a shogi, algo habían hecho y eso no era nada bueno, bueno quizás sí. EL pelirrojo sin más, sacó el frasco y lo movió ante sus ojos. Eso sería divertido.

Del otro lado de la puerta…

-Kurochin.- dijo llamando su atención.

-Si, Murasakibara-kun.-dejo de lado su tota y le prestó atención.

-Nosotros nos hemos conocido desde hace ya bastante tiempo y puedo decirte que ya no te veo igual que antes…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó temeroso, tal vez había hecho algo malo.

Ante la carita de angustia, el mayor no puedo evitar mirarlo con ternura.

-No es nada malo, bueno yo…-sintió su estomago gruñir.

-¿Tú?

-Yo…-otra vez su estomago.- yo necesito un baño.

Salió disparado rumbo al w.c a una velocidad increíble, mientras los otros estaban hechos bolita riendo en el piso de la cocina.

Murasakibara Atsushi, game over.

Su diversión fue interrumpida por un timbrazo.

-Que oportuno.-dijo Ryota levantándose y acomodando su aspecto.- deséenme suerte y mándenle un papel higiénico a Murasakibarachi de mi parte.

El modelo era de los románticos hechos a la antigua, por ello había pedido un inmenso ramo de flores- para ser exactos unas rosas blancas para profesar, el amor puro que sentía por su amigo. Esperó que Kuroko abriera la puerta y recibiera su regalo.

-Buenas noches, busco a Kuroko Tetsuya.-si, definitivamente era el repartidor.- tenemos una entrega para usted.

-¿Quién las envió?-preguntó con cierto recelo.

-El repartidos solo atinó a decir que era un anónimo.

Bueno, ahora si era momento de hacer su aparición y demostrarles a los demás quien sería el ganador.

-Son mías, es para celebrar tu cumpleaños y…-enmudeció.

Abrió la puerta, oh no… sus amigos eran una bola de arpías. Frente a él estaban no un ciento de rosas blancas y puras, estaba una gran corona fúnebre, esas que se llevan a los velorios y entierros con el nombre de su amado en ellas.

-Kise-kun ¿tú lo hiciste? esta no es una broma graciosa-dijo alejándose lo más posible del arreglo.

-No, bueno si, pero estas no son las que había pedido para ti, sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así-dijo tratándole de convencer.- bueno pero no tienes que alejarte así, llamaré a la florería y cambiaremos estos…

Otro ¡oh no! crisantemos blancos, Tetsuya era alérgico a ellos. No podía estar cerca de ellos en un rango de de diez metro o…

-¡Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, ayuda!- gritó al verlo colapsar.

Todos salieron a la carrera, que los llamara así solo significaba problemas, incluso el pastelero salió del baño ante el grito. Vieron tendido al de cabellos azules y se aterrorizaron.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Kise?-preguntó colérico el de cabello verde.

-Yo no hice nada, ustedes fueron los que sabotearon las flores que le daría y han mandado un gran arreglo de crisantemos.-chilló.

Todos se miraron, por más que quisieran haber hecho algo como eso, ninguno elegiría crisantemos de entre tantas opciones, todos estaban seguros de lo que le provocaba la dichosa flor a Tetsuya. Tal vez había sido error de la florería.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a mi hospital ahora.-dijo el peliverde.

Llegó la ambulancia rápidamente, y en un par de minutos ya estaba partiendo rumbo al médico. Midorima, Akashi, Kise y Murasakibara se subieron a un mismo vehículo, pero Aomine, sorprendentemente, había tomado un taxi adelantándose.

Conducía a gran velocidad el peliverde, no había tiempo para fijarse en las multas que tendría. Cuando un policía de transito los hizo pararse, el juego aun no había acabado y Ahomine estaba marcando el final con su astuta jugada.

-¿Qué pasa oficial?-dijo de lo más tranquilo un pelirrojo. Mientras el de lentes golpeaba su cabeza en el volante.

-Al parecer hay una llamada que ustedes perturbaron la paz vehicular, conducían a gran velocidad.

-Nuestro amigo fue hospitalizado y necesitamos llegar al hospital, yo soy su médico.-intervino Midorima.

-Eso dicen, pero que medico puede dar una consulta a alguien, cuando dicho médico está en estado de ebriedad.-se olvidaron de las copas que tomaron en su velada.- lo lamento pero todos deben bajar el vehículo.

Y de mala gana todos lo hicieron, ninguno con menos copas que el otro. Akashi quería matar a alguien, Kise quería llorar y Murasakibara en realidad necesitaba un baño.

-Saben, si nosotros no llegamos.- habló Midorima.- tampoco lo hará Aomine.-lo miraron sin entender.-Kuroko no fue a mi hospital, debido a la emergencia fue al más cercano.

Todos se intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Esa noche de cumpleaños, cinco personas compartieron el mismo cuarto policial, cuatro por estar en estado de ebriedad en un coche conduciendo y uno por armar un alboroto en un hospital por no encontrar un paciente.

**...(Complot, complot, xD) …**

Kuroko estaba solo, había terminado siendo pinchado para parar la alergia. Tuvo que irse caminando de regreso pues no tenía nada, y sus amigos nunca llegaron al hospital. Trató de comunicarse con ellos pero nada, solo el buzón de llamadas.

Sin darse cuenta de su rumbo avanzo, terminó enfrente de aquel bar donde solían salir a beber. Quizás debieron ir ahí en vez de hacer algo tan alborotado como una reserva y pedir flores mortíferas. Con unos simples tragos bastaría para pasar una velada agradable.

No tenía un yen encima y aun así entró en el esplendoroso lugar. Se sentó al lado de la barra y miró al chico de las bebidas, un moreno pelirrojo muy ardiente. era tan extraño, ni siquiera su nombre sabía y nunca lo había pensado. Idiota, su cumpleaños arruinado y él pensando en el nombre del barman. Al menos ya había acabado el tormento, el reloj marcaba más de la media noche

-Toma, la casa invita.-le entregó un mojito, su bebida favorita.

-¿Por qué razón?-preguntó perplejo, quizás el tipo quería drogarlo.

-Tu cumpleaños.-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Mi cumpleaños terminó hace diez minutos.-refutó el joven.

-A menos que hayas nacido a las doce en punto, como no fue así aun tienes un par de horas para festejarlo.-corrigió.

-No quiero más cumpleaños, ha sido un asco.

-Adivinaré ¿Te han regalado un corona de velorio?-soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pestañó sorprendido.

-Pasa más seguido de lo que crees.-respondió.-no seas aburrido, solo es una vez al año.

-No tengo amigos para festejarlo.-dijo con amargura.-ni nadie para hacerlo.

Sintió un poco de pena al mirarlo, seguro que sus idiotas amigos si habían hecho una carnicería. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar su velada, él tenía que hacer, lo que hombre tenía que hacer.

-No hay clientela, dame unos minutos y cierro el lugar.- musitó quitándose su delantal.-te llevaré a dar una vuelta en motocicleta, no tengo un carro lujoso pero creo que al menos un paseo decente lograré.-finalizó con una sonrisa sexy.

En respuesta Kuroko empinó su vaso y bebió todo de un solo trago. Dando una media sonrisa contestó.

-¿Una motocicleta? suena excitante.

-No más que tú.-se acercó y con descaro le robó un beso.-Feliz cumpleaños Kuroko.

Le tomó de la camisa, para evitar que se alejase.

-Tetsuya, llámame Tetsuya.-y lo volvió a estampar contra sí.

Ese bar, siempre sería importante en la vida de esos chicos. Compartieron risas, lagrimas, planes malvados y también y próximamente el recuerdo de un primer amor.

* * *

**Deben de disculparme por la hora D: pero hubo un complot contra mi persona, mi mamá se enojó y me quitó el internet, ahora mismo lo estoy subiendo a escondidas...(Complot, complot, xD) … Feliz cumpleaños Kuroko, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña y rara historia. ¿Alguien tuvo problema para escribir la suya? Porque en la semana me estuve jalando el cabello por no tener nada en la mente, la inspiración nunca está cuando la necesitas ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones.**

**-Escribí algo simple porque quería hacerlo digerible, no me maten.**

**-Akashi no era multimillonario, sino hubiera ganado.**

**-Akashi le dio laxantes a Murasakibara.**

**-Ninguno de los Kiseki fueron tan idiotas para mandar las flores, y tampoco fue un error de la florería…chan chan chan! Fue el barman.**

**-Sí, todos terminaron en los separos peleando.**

**-El barman es Kagami, eso es obvio xD Kagakuro Forever**

**Besos y feliz cumpleaños Kurokochi :D**

**P.D: ¿Alguien quiere una futura historia con la venganza? **


End file.
